Interaktive Fun Story
by Melina und Asahi
Summary: Nach langer, langer Zeit kommt der dritte Teil! Die Verteilung der neuen Schüler auf die Häuser steht an... enjoy!
1. Die Anmeldung

Interaktive Fun- Story  
  
Hallo Leute, wolltet ihr nicht schon immer mal nach Hogwarts? Melina und Asahi machen's möglich. Ihr schickt uns, die unten genannten Angaben zu, und wir suchen dann sechs Schüler aus die in unserer interaktiven Harry Potter- Fun- Story "mitspielen" dürfen. Nun füllt brav die untere Liste aus und schickt sie an: asahi_melina@yahoo.de oder schreibt sie uns in einer Review. Wir freuen uns darauf euch bald auf Hogwarts begrüßen zu dürfen. Noch ein paar News für die Story: Die Geschichte wird ab Harrys sechsten Jahr spielen (also 1996) Neuer Dada Lehrer wird: Remus Lupin. Voldemort ist immer noch da, hat aber Hogwarts noch nicht angegriffen. Okay, mehr fällt mir nicht ein. ^-^ Könnt dazu auch noch Vorschläge abgeben.  
  
  
  
Schüler  
  
Name:  
  
Vorname:  
  
Geschlecht:  
  
Spitzname:  
  
Alter:  
  
Herkunft:  
  
Schuljahr:  
  
Haus:  
  
Haustier:  
  
Haarfarbe:  
  
Augenfarbe:  
  
Größe:  
  
Stellung: (Außenseiter, Einzelgänger, Beliebt, Rebell etc.)  
  
Blut: (Reinblut, Muggelblut, Halb und Halb, Squib)  
  
Besonderheiten: (Tatoo, Piercing...?)  
  
Charaktereigenschaften:  
  
Lieblingslehrer:  
  
Unbeliebtester Lehrer:  
  
Lieblingsfach:  
  
Unbeliebtestes Fach:  
  
Zauberstab Typ:  
  
Freunde: (falls vorhanden)  
  
Schwächen:  
  
Stärken:  
  
Hobbys:  
  
Lebensgeschichte:  
  
Andere Eigenschaften:  
  
  
  
  
  
So das wäre so weit die Liste. Kopiert sie und füllt sie aus und schickt sie an uns zurück. Die sechs interessantesten Charakter werden mitspielen. Sollte euch noch was wichtiges einfallen, schreibt es einfach dazu. Viel Spaß und denkt dran: Kitzelt niemals einen schlafenden Drachen. Ach was ich noch sagen wollte... macht die Charakter nicht so übertrieben. (z.B. Der Charakter beherrscht die gesamte Elementar Energie und ist sowie der schlauste und beste etc. Ihr wisst was ich meine!)  
  
P.S. Melina und ich werden natürlich auch mit nach Hogwarts reisen und als Spielmacher agieren. Hier sind schon mal unserer Steckbriefe!  
  
  
  
Schüler  
  
Name: Himura  
  
Vorname: Kim  
  
Geschlecht: Weiblich  
  
Spitzname: Asahi  
  
Alter: 17 Jahre  
  
Herkunft: Japan /Osaka  
  
Schuljahr: Sechstes  
  
Haus: Slytherin  
  
Haustier: kleiner, verfressener, immer müder Waldkauz (Kaeru jap. für: nach Hause zurück kommen)  
  
Haarfarbe: lang, Schwarz mit knall roten Strähnen  
  
Augenfarbe: Rot (Krass, was?)  
  
Größe: 170 cm  
  
Stellung: (Außenseiter, Einzelgänger, Beliebt, Rebell etc.) hm... Monster?! Rebell!  
  
Blut: (Reinblut, Muggelblut, Halb und Halb, Squib) Reinblut!!!  
  
Besonderheiten: (Tatoo...?) Auf der rechten Schulter ein jap. Schriftzeichen Tatoo, Narbe überm rechtem Auge.  
  
Charaktereigenschaften: Morgenmuffel, oft Schlecht gelaunt, Zickig, Hilfsbereit, zuverlässig, faul, (Ein wenig widersprüchlich, was?), mutig, listig.  
  
Lieblingslehrer: kein  
  
Unbeliebtester Lehrer: Hagrid, McGonagall.  
  
Lieblingsfach: Zaubertränke  
  
Unbeliebtestes Fach: Pflanzenkunde  
  
Zauberstab Typ: Bonsai, Feder von einem Engel (^-^), 11 Zoll  
  
Freunde: (falls vorhanden) niente  
  
Schwächen: Schokolade, Butterbier, zu Hilfsbereit, zeigt keine schwächen...  
  
Stärken: Quidditch (Jäger), Starken willen,  
  
Hobbys: Kampfsport (Kendo, Karate, Kung- Fu, etc.), Mangas, essen, schlafen, Party.  
  
Lebensgeschichte: Kim ist in Japan geboren und aufgewachsen. Sie war auf einer Zauberschule in Osaka. Doch nachdem ihre Eltern durch Anhänger Voldemorts getötet wurden, musste sie nach Hogwarts. ( Der Grund wird während der Geschichte rauskommen). Sie lernt seit ihrem sechsten Jahr Kampfsport und manchmal sehr Aggressiv.  
  
Andere Eigenschaften: Hat komischer weise irgendwas gegen Gryffindors und liebt es sich mit ihnen zu streiten.  
  
*¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·.¸¸.*¤*  
  
  
  
  
  
Schüler  
  
Name: (Benz...^-^) Laurant  
  
Vorname: Mercedes  
  
Geschlecht: weiblich  
  
Spitzname: / (Melina)  
  
Alter: 18  
  
Herkunft: Frankreich  
  
Schuljahr: 6  
  
Haus: Gryffindor  
  
Haustier: Eule (Schnee-Eule, um genauer zu sein) Name: S-Klasse!  
  
Haarfarbe: schwarz  
  
Augenfarbe: blau  
  
Größe: 172 cm  
  
Stellung: (Außenseiter, Einzelgänger, Beliebt, Rebell etc.): mäßig beliebt, aber nicht unbeliebt  
  
Blut: (Reinblut, Muggelblut, Halb und Halb, Squib): Halbblut  
  
Besonderheiten: (Tatoo...?): Nein  
  
Charaktereigenschaften: natürlich die, die einen Gryffindor auszeichnen, dann leicht arrogant, leicht berechnend, kühl, aber zuverlässig, vertrauenswürdig, verschwiegen, ehrlich  
  
Lieblingslehrer: Lupin, McGonagall  
  
Unbeliebtester Lehrer: Snape,  
  
Lieblingsfach: Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Verwandlung  
  
Unbeliebtestes Fach: Zaubertränke, Wahrsagen  
  
Zauberstab Typ: Rosenholz, Einhornhaar, 9 Zoll  
  
Freunde: (falls vorhanden): Die bekannten aus Gryffindor  
  
Schwächen: Kehrt gerne die arrogante Aristokratin raus  
  
Stärken: siehe Charaktereigenschaften, außerdem wohlhabend  
  
Hobbys: Qudditch, in der Winkelgasse und in Hogsmeade einkaufen,  
  
Lebensgeschichte: Mercedes ist die Tochter des Mercedes-Verkaufsbüros- Leiters in der Schweiz. Ihre Mutter ist die mit den magischen Fähigkeiten. Sie ging zunächst auf eine privat Schule in den Schweizer Alpen, dann, als die Wirtschaftsflaute begann, begannen auch die Einsparungen und sie musste nach Hogwarts, wo sie sich jedoch sehr wohl fühlt. Sie spricht fließend französisch, englisch und italienisch.... und deutsch  
  
Andere Eigenschaften: -  
  
  
  
Alle Angaben ohne Gewähr! Und wer Rechtschreibfehler findet darf sie behalten. Alle Originalen Charakter gehören J.K.R., alle anderen gehören dem jeweiligen Erfinder. 


	2. Die Entscheidung

Seit gegrüßt Genossinnen und Genossen,  
  
unsere Wahl ist beendet und wir waren mit dem Angebot zufrieden. (auch wenn einiges sich sehr ähnelte...) Doch bevor wir euch nun unsere sechs Kandidaten vorstellen hier noch ein paar wichtige Erklärungen vorneweg:  
  
--- Die Charakter gehören so weit ihren Erfindern. (also Harry Potter belongs to JKR)  
  
--- Solltet ihr ein Problem haben, wie wir eure Charakter darstellen oder sonstiges bitte sagt uns bescheid. Wir werden unser Bestes geben um alle glücklich zustellen. ^^  
  
--- Melina und ich werden uns mit dem schreiben der Kapitel abwechseln. (Wie auch schon bei GFSF(he wo sind da unsere Reviews?). Also wundert euch nicht sollte der Schreibstil mal ein anderer sein.  
  
--- Melina und ich sind viel beschäftigte Persönlichkeiten, (AUTO fahren.. *juhu*) deshalb wird es manchmal ein wenig dauern bis geupdatet wird. Aber das seit ihr ja gewöhnt! ^^ (An alle auf meiner Favoriten - Liste: SCHREIBT WEITER!)  
  
--- So... mehr fällt mir bis jetzt nicht ein...  
  
Dann beginnen wir mal mit der Show: (P.S. nicht so Wichtiges hab ich weg gelassen...sonst wird es zu lang!)  
  
Licht geht an. Das Publikum grölt vor Aufregung. Melina und Asahi hüpfen auf die Bühne und nehmen in ihren Plüschsesseln platz.  
  
Asahi: He, he!  
  
Melina: Was he, he?  
  
Asahi: Ich habe einen GRÜNEN Sessel...  
  
Melina: Na toll. ich weiß jetzt schon wen du am 22. September wählen wirst!  
  
Asahi: Stimmt! AHPP die Anti Harry Potter Partei...  
  
(Harry hinter der Bühne: Oh... wie gemein!)  
  
Melina: AH ja... gut fangen wir mal an unsere Kandidaten für unsere interaktive Fun Story vorzustellen. Begrüßen wir Trevor Layton aus England.  
  
(Trevor kommt auf die Bühne und setzt sich auf einen der üblichen Holzstühle)  
  
Trevor: Hallo!  
  
Melina: Hallo Trevor! Wie geht es dir?  
  
Asahi (flüstert): Idiot...  
  
Trevor: He... das hab ich gehört!  
  
Melina: Asahi! Trevor wir haben leider wenig Zeit deswegen will ich dich bitten, dich eben mal kurz vorzustellen.  
  
Trevor: Natürlich! Mein Name ist Trevor Layton und ich komme aus Bristol, das liegt in England. Ich bin 16 Jahre alt, gehe in die fünfte Klasse und bin in Hufflepuff...  
  
Asahi: Looser...  
  
Melina: Asahi, jetzt reicht's!  
  
Asahi: Schon gut, schon gut....  
  
Trevor: öhm... nun ja. Wie man sieht ich habe braune Haare und Augen und ein wenig sehr klein mit meinen 1, 65 Metern. Als Haustier bringe ich meine Ratte Schnucki mit...  
  
Asahi: Schnucki? Was ist den das für eine Name?  
  
Trevor: Machst du dich gerade über Schucki lustig?  
  
Asahi: Nein, nein!  
  
Trevor: Gut! In Hogwarts bin ich nicht gerade beliebt da ich ziemlich ungeschickt und trottelig bin. Ich bin jedoch ein freundlicher Mensch und sehr gutgläubig. Meine Lieblingslehrer sind Madam Sprout und Professor McGonagall...  
  
Asahi: ...  
  
Melina: Ich warne dich...  
  
Asahi: ...  
  
Trevor: Welchen Lehrer ich am wenigstens leiden kann ist SNAPE.  
  
(Snape hinter der Bühne: He! 20 Punkte Abzug für Hufflepuff!)  
  
Asahi: Ich kann dich jetzt schon nicht leiden...  
  
Trevor: Dito! Was ich absolut nicht kann ist fliegen und Zaubertränke brauen. Was ich jedoch sehr gut kann ist malen. Seit meinem ersten Schuljahr bin ich in... nun ja... nein ich kann nicht sagen das ich in Hermione Granger verliebt bin...  
  
(Hermione hinter der Bühne: ...)  
  
Asahi und Melina: ...  
  
Trevor: Ups... ich geh dann mal!  
  
(Melina schnippst einmal und schon ist Trevor verschwunden.)  
  
Asahi: Öhm ja... nun zu Nummer zwei. Hier kommt aus dem fernen Deutschland...  
  
Melina: Sind wir nicht gerade in Deutschland?  
  
(Asahi schaut aus einem Fenster (wo kommt das nur her?) und es regnet.)  
  
Asahi: Oh, du hast ja recht! Na ja, jetzt kommt jedenfalls Khair (Gesprochen: Kha - ir... klar?!) ed din. Was für ein Name.  
  
Khair: Hallo!  
  
Melina: Hallo... bitte setz dich!  
  
Khair: Danke!  
  
Melina: Dann leg mal gleich los und erzähl uns ein wenig von dir.  
  
Khair: Okay! Ich bin 21 Jahre alt und habe meinen Schulabschluss auf der Zauberschule auf Pellworm gemacht. Ich möchte gerne Lehrerin auf Hogwarts werden, deswegen muss ich das siebte Jahr dort wiederholen. Meine Eltern sind Muggel.  
  
Asahi:... nordisch uh uh uh... Nordisch by nature nordisch... uh uh uh...  
  
Melina: ... Was soll das?  
  
Asahi: Schlammblut...  
  
Melina: Du bist ja nicht normal..  
  
Khair: Ist die immer so?  
  
Melina: Ja, leider! Nehme sie nicht so ernst!  
  
Khair: Okay! Gut weiter... zu meinen Stärken zählt das brauen von Zaubertränen und das Zielen und Treffen... das heißt ich kann mich sehr gut duellieren! Was ich gar nicht mag sind Spinnen, Zahlen und alte Schlösser ohne Karte... ich verlaufe mich komischer weise ständig.  
  
Melina: Das kommt mir bekannt vor...  
  
Asahi: Dub di du...  
  
Khair: Ich kann gut fliegen. auf Besen und ärgere gerne das andere Geschlecht. Ja ich muss zugeben ich freue mich auf Hogwarts!  
  
Asahi: Fein! *schnips*  
  
(Khair ist verschwunden...)  
  
Asahi: NÄCHSTER!  
  
Melina: Was ist nur mit dir los?  
  
Asahi: Ahhh es gibt gleich "The Vision of Escaflowne" auf MTV.  
  
Melina: Ich habs befürchtet... so dann begrüßen wir jetzt bitte unsere Nummer drei: Morgaine Caerwyn...  
  
Morgaine: Seit mir gegrüßt...  
  
Asahi: Ja, ja! Jetzt beeil dich!  
  
Morgaine: Zicke!  
  
Asahi: Ich weiß, ich weiß! Hopp, hopp!  
  
Morgaine: Schon gut! Meine Name ist Morgaine Cearwyn. Ich bin 16 Jahre alt und komme jetzt in die sechste Klasse.  
  
Asahi: Schneller.  
  
Morgaine: Meine Haare sind nur schwarz gefärbt und normalerweise blond. Ich bin ein Reinblut...  
  
Asahi: Oro! (Kenshin rult!)  
  
Morgaine: Meine ehemaligen Mitschüler halten mich für arrogant, was ich auch bin, aber wenn es um Hausaufgaben geht bin ich wieder mal die Beste. *grummel* Mein Vater ist Botschafter und hat uns durch die ganze Welt geschleift. Meine Eltern sind zur seit in den Vereinten Arabischen Emiraten ich soll jedoch erst einmal einen anständigen Abschluss machen. Ich gehöre den Buddhismus an und liebe alles was mit keltischen Riten zu tun hat...  
  
Asahi: SATAN ICH RUFE DICH! (Hände gen Himmel streck)  
  
Melina & Morgaine: ...  
  
Morgaine: So das war's erst einmal!  
  
Asahi: *schnips*  
  
Melina: He! Ich hätte mich noch gerne länger mit ihr unterhalten...  
  
Asahi: AH... Schnauze oder ich DREHE DURCH!  
  
Melina: Schon gut... hast du deine Medizin genommen?  
  
Asahi: JAHHHH...  
  
Melina: Kommen wir schnell zur Nummer vier! Beruthiel Fredericks, ebenfalls aus Deutschland.  
  
Beruthiel: Schön euch wiederzusehen!  
  
Asahi: Ja, ja! Erzähl schon...  
  
Beruthiel zu Melina: Hat sie ihre Medizin bekommen?  
  
Melina: Sie meint ja... vielleicht hat sie schon wieder getrunken?!  
  
Beruthiel: NUN GUT! Ich bin 16 Jahre alt und bin in Slytherin, sechstes Jahr. Ihr mögt es kaum glauben, aber meine langen, schwarzen, lockigen Haare sind natur. Krass was?  
  
Asahi: Sehr...  
  
Beruthiel: ... Ich bin ein Reinblut und mag auch Leute aus anderen Häusern. Ich halte nichts von Rassentrennung...  
  
(Draco hinter der Bühne. *argh*... das merk ich mir!)  
  
Beruthiel: Was ich nicht mag ist lernen...  
  
Asahi: Wer mag das schon?  
  
Beruthiel: Na ja...  
  
Asahi: *schnips* NÄCHSTER!  
  
Melina: Du bist manchmal ziemlich merkwürdig! Als nächste kommt Evine Abelone.  
  
Evine: Guten Tag.  
  
Melina und Asahi: HALLO!  
  
Evine: Ich fang gleich an... es gibt gleich Escaflowne...  
  
Asahi: Oro!  
  
Evine: Ich bin 18 Jahre alt und komme aus Paris. Ich werde in Hogwarts die sechste Klasse besuchen. Ich bin ebenfalls ein Reinblut und ein Einzelgänger Typ. Wenn ich wütend bin leuchten meine Augen weiß und meine langen braunen Haare wechseln die Farbe...  
  
Asahi: Juhu! Saiyajin Feeling.  
  
Melina: Öhm?  
  
Evine: Ruhe!  
  
Melina und Asahi: .  
  
Evine: Ich bin launisch, theatralisch und sehr faul. Ich singe gerne und verkleide mich oft. Darin bin ich ein echtes Genie. Außerdem zeichne ich gerne, lese Comics und hecke gerne Streiche aus. He,he. und ich war mal Mrs. Gurkenmaske 1995.  
  
(A/N for Blue Feather: Das Jahr musst ich ändern da die Geschichte 96 spielt... und du hattest ja 1998 geschrieben! ^^)  
  
Evine: Das war's... ich muss weg... (rennt raus)  
  
Melina: *schnips* Na, da wird sich jetzt jemand ärgern...  
  
Asahi: He, he! Jetzt kommt deine böse Seite zum Vorschein...  
  
Melina: Tja,... so ab zur letzten Schülerin. Als Nummer sechs begrüße ich Demetra La Vergne...  
  
Demetra: So da wäre ich!  
  
Asahi: Na los. ich will...  
  
Melina: Du nervst langsam! Na los hau schon ab und schau dein Escaflowne.  
  
Asahi: JUHU! Van, Allen... ich komme! °-°  
  
Melina: Demetra darf ich dich bitten uns ein wenig was über dich zu erzählen?  
  
Demetra: Natürlich! Also ich bin 16 und komme aus New Orleans. Ich stamme aus einer alten amerikanischen Zauberfamilie die an Vodoo glaubt. Meine Mutter ist bei meiner Geburt gestorben. Mit meinem Vater verstehe ich mich gar nicht. Meine Hobby sind lesen und Eis essen. Bevor ich irgendwas mache denke ich vorher gründlich darüber nach.  
  
Melina: Mhh, das klingt ja spannend. Es wird bestimmt eine tolle Zeit in Hogwarts. *schnips*  
  
Melina: So das war es für heute erst. Das nächste Mal wird es den Prolog geben.  
  
  
  
A/N: Also ich habe Melina und mich jetzt raus gelassen weil das einfach zu lang geworden wäre. Also das war jetzt nur ein wenig Spaß am Rande. Ein wenig ernster soll es schon zugehen. ^^ Ich habe jetzt erst einmal einiges raus gelassen da man vieles auch noch während der Geschichte erfahren sollte. Auch hab ich bei denen, die noch nicht in Hogwarts Hogwarts sind, das Haus erst einmal weg gelassen. Da wird der Hut seinen Spaß haben. ^^ So mir fällt jetzt nichts Schlaues mehr ein... *sorry*  
  
SEE YOU IN HOGWARTS  
  
© ElFi-Networks powerd by Asahi 


	3. Die erste Begegnung

Interaktive Fun Story – Teil eins

Es war der Erste September 1996. Um genau 09:02 Uhr Ortzeit landete auf dem Flughafen Heathtrow eine Maschine aus den Vereinigten Staaten. Um genauer zu sein aus New Orleans. 

Auf dem ersten Blick schienen alle Passagiere ganz normale Menschen zu sein. Doch beim zweiten Blick fiel auf das ein Passagier ganz anders war als die anderen. Sie trug ausschließlich schwarze Kleidung. Ihre Haare waren ebenfalls schwarz. Der einzig farbige Fleck an ihr, waren die grünen, stechenden Augen.

Ein wenig genervt schnappte sich Demetra ihren großen Koffer und hievte ihn vom Gepäckband. Sie zog ihn hinter sich her, durch den Zoll und weiter bis zum Taxi Stand. 

„TAXI!" rief sie und streckte die Hand in die Luft. Neben sich bemerkte Demetra ein Mädchen. Das Mädchen schien in ihrem Alter zu sein. Sie hatte schwarze Haare mit roten Strähnen und schien asiatischer Abstammung zu sein. 

Ein Taxi hielt neben Demetra und sie öffnete die Tür. „Wie viel macht es ins Zentrum?" fragte sie den Fahrer höflich. „Wo willst du genau hin!" fragte er mit pampigen Unterton.

„Kennen sie eh nicht! Zum..." Sie kramte einen Zettel aus ihrer Tasche. „Ist ein Pub und heißt Tropfender Kessel." Das Mädchen hinter Demetra tippte ihr auf die Schulter. 

„Winkelgasse?" fragte sie und Demetra nickte. „Willst du auch mit?" – „Gerne doch!" 

Zusammen stiegen die beiden Mädchen ins Taxi.

„Mein Name ist Demetra La Vergne." sagte sie und reichte dem anderen Mädchen die Hand. „Kim Himura!" antwortet das andere Mädchen und reichte ihr die Hand. „Bist du Hogwarts Schülerin?" fragte Kim. Demetra nickte. „Ja. Mein erstes Jahr. Ich war vorher in Amerika auf einer Zauberschule. Und du?" – „Auch mein erstes Jahr. Ich komme aus Japan. Und in welche Klasse kommst du?" – „Sechste." 

Die beiden Mädchen unterhielten sich die ganze Fahrt über. „So... wir wären in der City! Macht dann 2 Pfund." Sagte der Fahrer und nahm sein Geld in Empfang.

Zusammen gingen die beiden Mädchen in die Winkelgasse. „Ich muss noch meine Bücher abholen." sagte Demetra. Kim nickte. „Gut. Wollen wir nachher zusammen zum Bahnhof?" fragte Kim und strich sich eine widerspenstige Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Demetra lächelte freundlich. „Gerne. In einer halben Stunde im Tropfenden Kessel?" Kim nickte.

 ***¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·.¸¸.*¤***

Währendessen auf einem Bahnhof in London. 

Morgaine stand lässig gegen eine Wand gelehnt und seufzte schwer. „Jedes Jahr das Selbe..." Unablässig strich sie einer kleinen grünen Ratte über den Kopf. „Na, was meinst du Octavian... wirst du dieses Jahr noch fliegen lernen?" Die Ratte quiekte einmal und schaute Morgaine ängstlich an. „Wohl nicht... ah der Zug!" auf ihrem Bahnsteig fuhr die S-Bahn ein welche sie nach King's Cross befördern sollte. Morgaine griff nach ihren Koffer und wollte gerade einsteigen, als jemand gegen sie stieß. „Ahh..." Morgaine landete unsanft auf ihrem Hintern und blickte die Frau, welche sie angestoßen hatte, wütend an. „Können sie nicht aufpassen?" fauchte Morgaine und fuhr sich durch ihre schwarz gefärbten Haare.  Ihre dunklen Augen funkelten ihre Gegenüber sauer an. „Tut mir leid. Komm ich helfe dir hoch!" Die Frau mit den hellbraunen Haaren streckte ihr die Hand entgegen und Morgaine griff nach ihr. „Schon gut!" seufzte sie und strich sich ihren Mantel glatt. „Kann ich dir mit deinem Koffer Hel... ahhhh." Die junge Frau hatte soeben Morgaine's grüne Ratte entdeckt. „Welcher Zauberspruch ist da den fehlgeschlagen?" stammelte sie und hob die kleine Ratte auf. „Ach da war so geplann... huh? Hexe?" Morgaine nahm Octavian entgegen.

„Ja. Mein Name ist Khair ed Din..." – „Öhm... könntest du mir das bitte aufschreiben?" Khair schob sich ihre Brille zurecht. „Das war ein Scherz... Morgaine Cearwyn mein Name. Freut mich!" Morgaine reichte ihr die Hand welche Khair freudig schüttelte. Zusammen stiegen die beiden in den Zug ein. 

***¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·.¸¸.*¤***

** Im Tropfenden Kessel wartete Kim bereits auf  Demetra. Mit vollen Armen kam sie auch schließlich und lies sich neben Kim auf einem Hocker nieder. „So... ich hab alles. Wollen wir weiter?" Kim nahm den letzten Schluck Butterbier und stellte das Glas auf dem Tisch ab. **

„Klar!" 

Zusammen verließen sie den Pub. Auf der Straße riefen sie sich ein Taxi welches sie zum Bahnhof Kings Cross bringen sollte. 

***¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·.¸¸.*¤***

** Am Bahnhof Kings Cross herrschte bereits reges Treiben. Überall liefen Leute in komischen Umhängen herum und trugen schwere hölzerne Koffer mit sich. Doch unter dieses ganzen komischen Leuten war ein Mädchen das dadurch hervorstach, normal gekleidet zu sein. Sie hatte einen kurzen schwarzen Rock an, eine weiße enge Bluse und auf ihrem Rücken trug sie ein Eastpak. Das einzigst ungewöhnliche war das Geräusch aus ihrem Katzenkorb... welches ganz und gar nicht nach Katze klang.**

„Beru! Hier sind wir!" rief plötzlich eine Mädchenstimme und Beruthiel drehte sich um. Zwei Mädchen, beide mit Gepäckwagen vor sich, winkten ihr zu. 

„Blaise, Pansy... es freut mich euch wieder zu sehen." Genervt verdrehte Beruthiel die Augen, lies es sich aber nicht anmerken, und gab den beiden ein obligatorisches Begrüßungsküsschen. „Ach, meine waren so was von herrlich. Wir waren dieses Jahr in Spanien und..." Beruthiel hatte derweil ihren Koffer mit auf den Gepäckwagen von Pansy gestellt, welche sich nicht im geringsten beschwerte. 

„Ach, und dann hab ich noch Draco getroffen. Mensch sieht der wieder gut aus." säuselte Pansy. „Ich werde dieses Jahr alles daran legen ihn flach zu legen...!" – „Wen willst du dieses Jahr flach legen?" Pansy zuckte zusammen und drehte sich langsam um. Hinter ihr stand Draco und schaute sie verärgert an. 

„DRACO!" Ertönte es von allen, dreien gleichzeitig und ihre Augen fingen wie wild an zufunkeln. Beruthiel war die erste die sich wieder fing und sich von Draco ein Begrüßungsküsschen abholte. (^^) 

Neben dem blonden Slytherins standen wieder seine zwei Halbaffen und sabberten förmlich den Begrüßungsküsschen der Mädchen entgegen... doch da kam nichts. (OHHHHH)

„Und wie waren deine Ferien, Draco?" fragte Beruthiel ihn. „Nett. Wie jedes Jahr. Ich hoffe nur das wir dieses Jahr keine neuen Schüler bekommen... die Erstklässer nerven schon zur genüge!" Die Mädchen kicherten. „Das kannst du laut sagen." sagte Blaise und grinste vergnügt. 

Als sie ein Stück gegangen waren fingen Crabbe und Goyle auf einmal  an laut zulachen. „He, Trevor... heute schon eins auf die Fresse bekommen?" grunzte Crabbe und boxte Draco dabei in die Seite. „Las das Crabbe... HE LAYTON! Pas dieses Jahr besser auf Schucki auf, oder du wirst sie im Verbotenen Wald wieder finden!" rief Draco dem kleinen, braunhaarigem Jungen zu. Trevor blickte kurz zu ihnen rüber und verschwand dann mit seinem Gepäckwagen durch die Absperrung zum Gleis 9 ¾.

„Versager!" murmelte Blaise. „Hast recht. Das so was überhaupt auf Hogwarts sein darf..." sagte Pansy. Die sechs verschwanden nun ebenfalls auf Gleis 9 ¾. 

***¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·.¸¸.*¤***

** Mit Tränen in den Augen lief Trevor am Zug vorbei bis er zum letzten Wagon kam, wo er sich mit seinem Freund Sam verabredet hatte.**

„He, Trevor... haben sie dich schon wieder geärgert?" fragte Sam und steckte den Kopf aus dem Zugfenster. Trevor schüttelte den Kopf, nahm sich seine Brille ab und wischte sich mit seinem Ärmel die Tränenreste vom Gesicht.

„ Na, los... komm rein! Wir haben prima Plätze!" meinte Sam und stand schon vor ihm, um ihm mit dem Koffer zu helfen. „Danke!" murmelte Trevor und kam mit Schnucki, seiner Ratte, hinterher. 

***¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·.¸¸.*¤***

** Das Slytherin Sechsergespann lief über den Bahnsteig um sich ein leeres Abteil zu suchen. Bald hatten sie auch schon Eines gefunden und die Mädchen ließen sich von Crabbe und Goyle die Koffer in den Zug schleppen. Sie selber nahmen nur ihre Haustiere und die Besen. **

Beruthiel setzte sich ans Fenster und schaute hinaus. Draco setzte sich ihr gegenüber. „Und Beru... wie waren deine Ferien?" fragte er sie schließlich. Die anderen vier hatten derweil auch schon ihre Plätze eingenommen und lauschten dem Gespräch von Draco und Beruthiel. „Ach, wie soll es schon bei Muggel Verwandten sein? Meine Tante musste ja auch unbedingt diesen Muggel heiraten. Die Kinder sind alle genau so blöde wie ihr Vater. Wundert mich nicht..." Blaise lächelt. „Und das ausgerechnet von dir Beru. Die kleine Gryffindor Freundin macht sich über Schlammblüter lustig..." meinte Pansy und lachte dabei über sich selbst. „Über die würdet ihr euch auch lustig machen!" verteidigte sich Beruthiel.

***¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·.¸¸.*¤***

//Nächste Station: Kings Cross// sagte die Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher und der Zug fuhr wenige Sekunden später in den Bahnhof ein. Zusammen stiegen Khair und Morgaine aus und machten sich auf den Weg zum richtigen Gleis. 

„Also ich habe gehört das man irgendwo durch 'ne Wand laufen muss..." sagte Khair und blickte sich unsicher um. „Ja... so was können sich auch nur die Engländer ausdenken!" scherzte Morgaine. „Auf meiner alten Zauberschule wurden wir immer mit dem Schiff zu Schule gebracht. War nicht so schön wenn gerade Sturm herrschte!" erzählte Khair. „Kann ich gut glauben. Für dich wird das siebte Jahr das reinste Kinderspiel. Ich hoffe das klappt mit deinem Lehrervorhaben. Hast du dich den schon für ein Fach entschieden?" Khair schüttelte den Kopf. „So, Gleis neun und zehn. Und was jetzt?" – „Beobachten was die anderen machen!" schlug Morgaine vor.

Nach ein paar Minuten sahen sie dann eine kleine Schar von Schülern die einfach so durch die Wand spazierten. „Hattest doch recht mit der Wand!" sagte Morgaine und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Gleis 9 ¾. 

***¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·.¸¸.*¤***

„Salut, Mercedes! Ca va?" – « Oui ca va bien. Et toi ?" Evine begrüßte ihre alte Schulfreundin Mercedes. „Du kommst jetzt auch nach Hogwarts? Das find ich aber prima. Und ich hatte schon gedacht ich kenne niemanden dort!" sagte Evine „Nein, ich bin schon seit letztem Jahr in Hogwarts. Du weißt ja... nach der Flaute hatten wir kaum Geld und ich konnte mein schönes Internat vergessen." maulte Mercedes und schob ihren Gepäckwagen immer weiter. „Ach ja. Und in welchem Haus bist du?" – „Gryffindor." Antwortete Mercedes kurz. „Dann bist du ja in der selben Klasse wie der berühmte Harry Potter. Und ist er so wie man sich ihn vorstellt?" fragte Evine und lächelte dabei ein wenig. „Wie stellt man sich ihn denn vor?" fragte Mercedes amüsiert. 

„Na, so mit mächtiger Aura und unnahbar... ach, einfach so Traumtyp mäßig!" Mercedes lächelte und lief langsam rot an. „Nun ja.. also von dieser Aura habe ich noch nichts mitbekommen, aber unnahbar? Nein. Er ist immer sehr nett und freundlich. Hilfsbereit und ein wahrer Gentleman..." Evine lächelte. „Ha... du magst ihn... ist doch so?!"

Bevor Evine Mercedes zu einer Antwort drängen konnte, verschwand sie schon durch die Wand zum Gleis 9 ¾ .

***¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·.¸¸.*¤***

„NA LOS! LAUF!" rief Demetra und rannte voll beladen über den vollen Bahnsteig. „Es ist fünf vor elf. Das schaffen wir locker!" rief Kim von ein bisschen weiter hinten. 

„Was jetzt?" fragte Kim und drehte sich im Kreis. Demetra schaute sich kurz um und deute dann auf eine Wand zwischen Gleis neun und zehn. 

„Da lang!" Demetra lief unerschrocken auf die Wand zu und huschte hindurch. mutig lief Kim hinter her. 

„Na los... drei Minuten noch." Zischte Demetra und sprang samt Koffer in den Zug. Kim folgte ihr wieder mal. „So..." Demetra atmete erleichtert aus. „Jetzt nur noch ein Abteil finden!" Zusammen gingen die beiden durch den Zug und warfen immer wieder Blicke in die einzelnen Abteile doch sie waren meistens voll. Kurz vor Ende des Zugs fanden die beiden ein Abteil in dem nur zwei Mädchen saßen. Kim schob die Tür auf und steckte den Kopf hinein.

„Hier noch frei?" fragte sie und die beiden anderem nickten. 

***¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·.¸¸.*¤***

_Ende des ersten Teils. __Oh Kami-sama. __Das alles ist schwieriger als ich gedacht hatte. ^^ *pfffff* Oh mann, oh mann... und alles zusammen zuwürfeln und dann auch noch ein wenig sinnvoll klingen zulassen... da hab ich GFSF doch schon lieber. ^^ Aber was solls. Ich wird mich noch reinfuchsen... ( cooles Wort!) _

_© Asahi _


	4. Die Zugfahrt

**Interaktive Fun Story – Teil zwei**

„Ja, setzt euch!" Hermine saß mit Ginny im Abteil, die beiden hatten sich dieses Jahr nicht zu Ron und Hermine gesetzt, weil sie es satt hatten das diese sich immer nur über Quidditch unterhielten. Also, hatten sie sich auf die Suche nach eigenen Plätzen gemacht.

Demetra und Kim traten ein und setzten sich auf zwei leeren Plätze.

„Wie merkwürdig ich kenne euch gar nicht, ihr seit neu, oder?" Hermine schaute von der einen zur anderen und beäugte sie neugierig.

„Ach, entschuldigt, ich bin Hermine Granger!" 

„Ich bin Ginny. Ginny Weasley!"

„Ich bin Kim Himura. Ja ich bin neu in Hogwarts. Ich war vorher in Japan auf einer Zauberschule!"

„Tja, und ich bin Demetra la Vergne, ich komme aus Deutschland, ebenfalls das erste Jahr in Hogwarts!"

Hermine schien immer interessierter und bald waren die vier in eine Unterhaltung vertieft, in der Hermine die beiden gnadenlos nach Zensuren und Lieblingsfächern ausfragte.

„Wisst ihr schon in welches Haus ihr kommt?" fragte Ginny dann nach einer Weile.

Demetra und Kim sahen sich an und merkten das sie eigentlich keine Ahnung hatten, ob sie morgen noch zusammen ihre Freizeit im selben Gemeinschaftsraum verbringen würden.

„Äh, nein das wissen wir nicht... Was glaubt ihr in welche Häuser wir kommen?"

Hermine und Ginny sahen abschätzend von einem zum anderen, konnten und wollten sich aber nicht festlegen.

Nach und nach rückte das Mittagessen näher und die vier verließen ihr Quartier und machten sich auf die Suche nach einen Speisewagen (_die Hexe mit dem Wägelchen ist... gestorben_)

*¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·.¸¸.*¤*

Die vier zwängten sich auf dem engen Gang an zwei Mädchen vorbei, offenbar auf der Suche nach einen leeren Abteil, nach einer Weile trafen sie auf das Verlassene von den anderen und sie richteten sich dort für die restliche Fahrt häuslich ein.

„Und was meinst du, Khair?" fragte Morgaine und schaute sich im Abteil um bevor sie wieder aus dem Fenster sah. „Was ist dein erster Eindruck?" 

„Tja,..." Khair überlegte und strich sich durchs braune Haar. „Ich denke es ist ganz in Ordnung. Aber ich hoffe man wird hier nicht denunziert, als Muggelblut, so wie es auf anderen Schulen üblich ist."

„Ich habe einiges über ein Haus namens Slytherin gehört," sagte Morgaine nachdenklich und legte ihre immer noch grüne Ratte neben sich auf den freien Platz.

„Hast du diesen Typen mit den blonden Haaren gesehen?" fragte Khair und wurde rot „er hatte das Wappen davon auf seiner Schuluniform!" (_Hmmm... Schuluniform_)

*¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·.¸¸.*¤*

Dieser Typ namens Draco Malfoy saß um diese Zeit im Speisewagen, ein paar Meter entfernt von Hermine, Ginny, Kim und Demetra und unterhielt sich angeregt mit seinen Freunden aus Slytherin.

„Es scheint," sagte Beruthiel zu Draco, stolz auf diese Neuigkeit, „das du dieses Jahr wohl kaum um neue Schüler herumkommst. Ich habe gehört es sollen Querversetzte kommen aus.... Deutschland, Frankreich, USA, Japan und was weiß ich..." sie zählte die einzelnen Länder an den Fingern ab. „Wie scheußlich!" war Pansys Kommentar auf diese Neuigkeit „Ich hoffe nur das es keine Schlammblüter sind!" 

Draco sah von seinem Krabbencocktail auf: „Ziemlich unwahrscheinlich. Woher weißt du das, Beru?" Beruthiel machte eine Geste in Richtung eines anderen Tisches an dem die vier Mädchen saßen, Draco blickte sich um: „Was, die beim Schlammblut und beim Wiesel Mädchen?" Beruthiel nickte: „Ich habe gehört wie sie sich darüber unterhalten haben! Die eine kommt aus Japan, die andere aus den USA!" Draco drehte sich wieder um und widmete sich wieder seinen Krabbencocktail „Na, wenigstens sehen sie gut aus!"

*¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·.¸¸.*¤*

Die Gruppe aus Slytherin und die anderen vier saßen noch eine Weile im Speisewagen ohne sich weiter zu beachten. Die Slytherins sprachen noch einmal über die Ereignisse des letzten Jahres, Voldemorts Missetaten, den Hauspokal und Quidditch, am anderen Tisch ließen sich Kim und Demetra aufs Ausführlichste, durch Hermine über die einzelnen Fächer, Kurse und Hauspunkte informieren. 

*¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·.¸¸.*¤*

Im anderen Abteil wo Morgaine und Khair saßen, hatte sich inzwischen Besuch eingefunden. Harry und Ron waren, auf der Suche nach Hermine, auf die beiden gestoßen.

Man stellte sich kurz gegenseitig vor und Harry und Ron erfuhren das die beiden das erste Jahr nach Hogwarts kommen würden. Khair merkte bald das sie mit Ron eine Gemeinsamkeit hatte: Beide verabscheuten Spinnen zutiefst und sie erzählten sich gegenseitig Schreckgeschichten was sie schon erlebt hatten. Rons Geschichte über die Spinnen im Wald, im zweiten Schuljahr, bildete schließlich das Finale und Morgaine und Harry, die sich gelangweilt hatten wachten langsam wieder auf. Harry war mit Morgaine nicht wirklich warm geworden, er fand sie irgendwie arrogant, doch da Ron die beiden Mädchen zu mögen schien, fragte er ob sie nicht alle was Essen gehen wollten. Sie machten sich also auf den Weg zum Speisewagen und liefen an dem Abteil vorbei in dem auch Mercedes und Evine saßen.

*¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·.¸¸.*¤*

„Ich kann diesen englischen Fraß nicht ausstehen!" sagte Mercedes mit abschätzigen Blick auf die am Abteil Vorbeigehenden. Die beiden hatten sich selber Essen mitgenommen und auf den anderen leeren Sitzen im Abteil lagen französische Delikatessen herum. Von Wein bis zum Käse war alles dabei. Evine stimmte ihr zu und versuchte ihrer Katze, Delphine ein Stück Baguette zu geben, was die Katze allerdings verwehrte. Nach einem liebevollen Blick auf die Katze fragte dann Mercedes was sie eigentlich schon den ganzen Tag wissen wollte: „Dann sag mal, Evine. Was meinst du in welches Haus du kommst? Ich hatte dir ja die Unterschiede und Schlüsselqualifikationen..." Mercedes setze das Wort in Anführungsstriche „... erklärt!" 

Evine setze die Katze auf den Boden, wo sie sogleich von Mercedes aufgehoben wurde und diese jetzt versuchte ihr etwas zu Essen reinzuschieben. „Ich weiß nicht wirklich, aber ich glaube für Ravenclaw bin ich zu faul und außerdem mag ich gerne Zaubertränke!" Mercedes sah sie geradezu entsetzt an: „Du glaubst doch nicht das du nach Slytherin kommst..." Evine sah nachdenklich aus dem Fenster: „Nein, ich glaube nicht, wir werden ja sehen...."

Die Abteiltür wurde aufgeschoben und Trevor kam herein. Er sah ziemlich verlegen aus und schien nach Worten zu suchen.

„Hallo, äh... ich, ich finde den Speisewagen nicht, wisst ihr wo der ist?" Er blickte hoffnungsvoll von Mercedes zu Evine. 

Evine sah ihn von unten bis oben an: „Wer bist du denn überhaupt? Meinst du nicht, du solltest dich erst mal vorstellen bevor du mit Damen sprichst?" Mercedes grinste, musste Evine aber Recht geben. Trevor wurde roter und verlegender: „Ich,... ich heiße Trevor Layton!" 

„Layton? Nie, gehört! Du, Mercedes?" Diese zuckte mit den Schultern und schüttelte den Kopf. „Na, schön Trevor, sofern das dein richtiger Name ist, wir wissen nicht wo der Speisewagen ist!" Trevor verabschiedete sich und wollte wieder gehen. „Warte!" Mercedes drückte ihm ein Stück Käse in die Hand: „Es wäre unfair dich dem englischen Essen auszusetzen, deshalb hältst du dich damit am besten über Wasser, bis wir da sind! Und jetzt verschwinde!" Trevor drehte sich um und ging. Evine und Mercedes lästerten noch ein wenig über ihn bis sie sich auf die Ankunft in Hogwarts vorbereiteten. 

*¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·.¸¸.*¤*

Auch im Speisewagen stand man langsam auf, viele hatten den ganzen Nachmittag hier verbracht und sie machten sich, jetzt da es draußen schon dunkel war, auf die Suche nach ihren Abteilen um sich umzuziehen. Morgaine, Khair, Harry und Ron hatten sich schon wieder getrennt. Die beiden hatten Hermine gesehen und waren mit ihr abgezogen. Khair und Morgaine bleiben zurück und unterhielten sich über die beiden. Khair war begeistert, Morgaine teilte diese Meinung nicht unbedingt.

Demetra, Kim und Ginny blieben, jetzt da Hermine weg war alleine zurück, doch auch sie machten sich auf den Weg um sich umzuziehen, zum Schluss war nur noch Draco, Beruthiel und der Rest der Slytherin Gang da, die sich schon umgezogen hatten. Sie schauten aus dem Fenster und sahen das sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten, schließlich bremste der Zug mit einem Quietschen und blieb dann ganz stehen, so machten sie sich langsam auf den Weg zum Ausgang...

© Melina

Asahi: Ja das hast du wirklich gut gemacht Melina!

Melina: WAR DAS EBEN EIN KOMPLIMENT? Das ich so was noch erleben darf... und das von dir...

Asahi: Jetzt freu dich nicht zu früh!

Melina: Was soll das schon wieder heißen?

Asahi: Ich will nur mal kurz auf das „englische Essen" zurück kommen...

Melina: Was ist damit?

Asahi: Wird es in Hogwarts den anderes essen geben?

Melina: Ja wird es! Dort ist jedenfalls die Auswahl größer!

Asahi: Aber Krabbencocktail ist doch auch schon eine nette Auswahl Möglichkeit!

Melina: Dra... ich meine Malfoy ist nun mal ein Verwöhntes Biest und kann alles bekommen was er will. 

Asahi: Hast recht! Dieser Arrogante, Eingebildete Schnösel der so geil aussieht wie... *sabber*

Melina: Jetzt dreh nicht gleich durch! Harry sieht viel besser aus!

(Asahi fängt an zu lachen und kann sich kaum noch zusammen reißen, nicht vom Stuhl zu fallen)

Asahi: Hahahaha... Harry und gut aussehen? Wuahahaha... Ja klar! Und Mr Bush ist ein Mensch der den Frieden liebt... ich wette er will nur Krieg weil Aktien einer  Waffenrüstungsfirma gekauft hat!

Melina: Also mit der Sache über Herrn Bush könntest du recht haben... ausnahmsweise mal. DOCH HARRY SIEHT GUT AUS!

Asahi: UND was meint ihr? Wer sieht besser aus? Mr. Narben Gesicht Potter (Melina: HE! LAS DAS... ODER... Asahi: Ich zittere...) oder Mr Hammer Geil Super Sexy Malfoy!? Für mich steht es klar... ^^


	5. Die Einschulung

**Interaktive Fun Story – Teil drei**

„Erstklässler und neue Schüler hierher!" Kim drehte ihren Kopf in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam. Demetra blickte skeptisch zu Ginny. 

„Das ist Hagrid!" erklärte sie. „Er ist der Hüter der Länderein und Schlüssel von Hogwarts.  Außerdem unterrichtet er Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe." – „Ah ja." murmelte Kim und kämpfte sich durch die Schülermassen durch um zu Hagrid zu gelangen, Demetra immer hinterher. „Wir sehen uns dann später, Ginny!" rief Demetra noch bevor sie neben Kim zum Stehen kam. „Also ich weiß welches Fach ich auf keinen fall belegen werde." Flüsterte Kim Demetra zu.

„Also ich werde dann mal der Aufforderung nach kommen und mich bei Hagrid melden." sagte Evine und verabschiedete sich somit von Mercedes. „Wir sehen uns dann im Schloss." sagte Mercedes und schloss sich ein paar anderen Gryffindors an, welche sich auf den Weg zu den Kutschen machten. Evine seufzte und lief, geschickt den Schülern ausweichend, auf den Riesen zu. 

Schräg hinter Demetra und Kim standen Khair und Morgaine und redeten leise miteinander. „Also mein erster Eindruck ist gut. Obwohl ich nicht verstehe warum wir nicht mit den anderen Schülern mitgehen." Morgaines einzigstes Kommentar war ein Nicken. 

„Ah Prima. Seit ihr alle da?" sagte Hagrid und schaute sich erfreut um. „Ähm, Frage!"  Hagrid blickte auf Khair runter und lächelte freundlich. „Ja?" – „Also wie geht es jetzt weiter? Warum sind wir nicht mit den anderen zusammen zum Schloss gefahren?" fragte Khair und einige andere nickten zustimmend. „Ganz einfach. Eine Tradition in Hogwarts ist das alle neue Schüler als erstes mit Booten übern den See fahren." Erklärte Hagrid und einige Erstklässler schauten sich verängstigt an. 

„Tolle Tradition!" brummte Kim laut und blickte missmutig zum dunklen Himmel an dem die ersten Regenwolken aufzogen. „Ihr werdet sehen, es wird eine tolle Fahrt! Und danach werdet ihr alle in die Häuser eingeteilt. Und jetzt kommt!" Hagrid lief einen schmalen Weg entlang. Die Erstklässler folgten und im gewissen Abstand folgten auch die älteren Schüler. 

Kaum hatten sie das Seeufer erreicht fielen die ersten Tropfen vom Himmel. Evine, welche sich mit Kim und Demetra in ein Boot gesetzt hat, schaut leise vor sich her grummelnd zum Himmel. „Toll... ich wette heute Abend brauchen wir nicht mehr duschen." sagte sie. Demetra nickte und wickelte sich noch fester in ihrem Umhang ein. „Eine scheiß Tradition ist das. Ich hoffe nur das es gleich was zu essen gibt!" Demetra schaute zu Kim die mit bösen Blick aufs Wasser starrte. „Du hast Hunger?" fragte Evine und kramte in ihrer Umhangtasche und zog ein Stück Käse hervor, welches noch von ihrem und Mercedes Mahl übrig geblieben war. „Ja..." grummelte Kim und nahm dankend das Stückchen Käse an. 

„Brrr, ist das kalt!" beschwerte sich Morgaine. Khair nickte stumm. „Ich hoffe wir sind bald da." Bei Khair und Morgaine im Boot saßen noch zwei kleine Erstklässler. „Also mein Bruder hat gesagt in Hufflepuff sind nur Idioten." sagte der eine, der andere schaute ihn bestürzt an. „He, meine Schwester ist in Hufflepuff! Hör aus so was zu sagen." Der andere Junge verzog angeekelt das Gesicht. „Ihh... ich sitze neben dem Bruder einer Hufflepuff..." Der andere Junge blickte ihn beleidigt an. „Hör auf damit oder..." – „Was oder?" fragte der andere aufbrausend und griff nach dem Arm des anderen Jungen. „He ihr.... wollt ihr nicht mal aufhören?" fragte Khair und schaute die beiden warnend an. „Halt dich daraus...." brüllte der kleine Junge und bevor auch nur Khair oder Morgaine reagieren konnte, war er aufgestanden und ins Taumeln geraten. Mit einem lauten Platsch stürzte er ins Wasser. Morgaine schrie auf und lenkte somit die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen auf sich. Dem anderen Jungen im Boot stiegen Tränen in die Augen. „Er wird sterben..." murmelte Khair und zog sich ihrem Umhang aus. Morgaine griff nach ihrem Arm und hielt sie fest. „Was hast du vor?" fragte sie. „Was wohl... ich wird ihn wieder rausholen!" Mit einem eleganten Hechtsprung, sprang Khair ins Wasser. 

„WAS IST HIER LOS?" brüllte Hagrid und sah gerade noch die Blasen, die aufstiegen. „Der Junge aus unserem Boot..." sagte Morgaine und deutete dabei aufs Wasser. „Er ist in den See gefallen und Khair ist hinterher gesprungen!" – „Was?" Hagrid starrte mit panischem Blick auf die Wasseroberfläche die durch die Regentropfen ziemlich aufgefühlt wirkte. 

Gerade als es schien das Hagrid eine Idee hatte, tauchte Khairs Kopf an der Seeoberfläche auf. Mit dem kleinen Jungen im Arm. Erleichtert atmete Hagrid auf.

Morgaine half Khair ins Boot und anschließend auch dem kleinen Jungen der arg hustete. 

Derweil betraten die anderen Schüler gerade die Große Halle und setzten sich an die langen Haustische. Mercedes, welche auf ihre Klassenkameraden getroffen war, lies sich neben Hermine nieder. „Und wie viele Rollen hast du für den Zaubertränke Aufsatz?" fragte Mercedes. Hermine brummte. „Knapp zwei. Aber eigentlich wollt ich noch mehr schreiben... doch ich war in den Ferien... nun ja... ein wenig abgelenkt!" Mercedes folgte Hermines Blick welcher auf Ron gerichtet war. Mercedes grinste. „Ah ja... Abgelenkt nennt man das also heute!" Hermine, ziemlich rot angelaufen, blickte bestürzt zu Mercedes. „Was denkst du bitte... ich war nur die letzten drei Wochen zu Besuch bei ihm... und..." Hermine stammelte verlegen vor sich hin. „Und wie waren deine Ferien?" fragte Hermine schnell um vom Thema abzulenken. „Du lenkst vom Thema ab!" – „ ..."

Nachdem Mercedes ihren Versuch aufgegeben hatte, Hermine über Ron auszuquetschen kam sie zum Thema: Neue Schüler. 

„Ja, ich habe bereits welche kennen gelernt. Die eine hieß Kim und kommt aus Japan. Ich finde sie ziemlich... nun ja... arrogant und eingebildet. Die andere hieß Demetra und kommt aus New Orleans. Sie ist ganz okay. Ein bisschen schweigsam aber doch ganz okay. Und wo hast du die Zugfahrt verbracht?" fragte Hermine und lächelte Mercedes keck an. „Ich? Mit einer ehemaligen Klassenkameradin. Evine."

„Was meint ihr wie viele von den neuen Schülern nach Slytherin kommen?" fragte Pansy die rechts neben Draco platz genommen hatte. „Ich hoffe doch keine." brummte Draco und blickte genervt auf Pansy welche immer dichter an ihn ran rückte. „Pansy Schatz... Ich habe gehört du hast die Ferien mit Crabbe verbracht?!" säuselte Beru. Pansy lief augenblicklich rot an rutschte wieder ein Stück weg. Auch Crabbe sah nicht besser aus. „Unsere Eltern sind... sind enge Freunde... und deshalb..." Beruthiel grinste. Sie hatte Pansy genau da, wo sie, sie haben wollte. „Ich weiß... und zufällig bin ich gut mit deinem Bruder befreundet. Und nun ja... ich sag nur... Erdbeertorte!" Alle schauten Beruthiel neugierig an. Pansys Gesichtsfarbe ähnelte jetzt einem Schreckgespenst. „Wie... woher?" stammelte diese. „Wir unterhalten uns später!" sagte Beruthiel und lächelte siegessicher. „Was für eine Geschichte mit 'ner Erdbeertorte?" fragte Goyle der genauso fragend zu Beruthiel blickte wie der Rest der Slytherin Bande.    

„Ah Minerva. Der Kleine hier ist in den See gefallen... es wäre wohl besser wenn er erst einmal zu Madam Pomfrey geht!" sagte Hagrid ernst und stupste den kleinen Jungen vor sich an, so das dieser in die Knie ging. Professor McGonagall runzelte die Stirn. „Das kommt in den letzten Jahren ziemlich häufig vor..." murmelte sie und besah sich die anderen Schüler. „Okay! Hagrid du bringst ihn zu Poppy und die anderen FOLGEN MIR!" 

Leise murmelnd folgten die neuen Hogwarts Schüller ihr in die Große Halle. 

„Wow!" war Demetras erstes Kommentar als sie zur Decke schauten. Die anderen taten es ihr gleich und von allen kam fast das gleiche Kommentar. 

McGonagall führte die neuen Schüler nach vorne und blieb dann stehen. „Alles in einer Reihe aufstellen. Also ich werde jetzt die einzelnen Namen vorlesen. Der- oder diejenige wird dann nach vorne kommen, auf dem Hocker platz nehmen und dann den Hut aufgesetzt bekommen. Der Hut wird dann das jeweilige Haus verkünden. Also fangen wir an! Abelone, Evine!"  

Schüchtern schaute Evine sich kurz in der Halle um und ging dann nach vorne. Bedächtig setzte sich auf den Hocker und bekam den Hut aufgesetzte. Kaum saß der Hut auf ihrem Kopf rief er laut und deutlich: „Slytherin!" Erleichtert atmete Evine auf und nahm sich den Hut vom Kopf.

Am Gryffindor Tisch saß Mercedes und seufzte. „Schade. Ich hatte gehofft sie kommt nach Gryffindor. Das war's dann wohl..." – „Pscht sei Still, Mercedes..." von der Seite stupste Ron sie an. „Hör auf mich so zu..." – „Ja, schon gut!" murmelte Ron ohne seinen Blick von den neuen Schülern zuwenden.

Nach einigen Erstklässlern kam dann: „Caerwyn, Morgaine." Morgaine ging zielstrebig zum Hocker, setzte sich hin und hatte schon den Hut auf den Kopf. Bei ihr schien es länger zu dauern als bei den anderen doch dann endlich rief der Hut: „Ravenclaw!" Morgaine zog sich den Hut vom Kopf und strahlte freudig zum Ravenclaw Tisch hinüber wo sie dann auch hinging. 

Nach drei weiteren Erstklässlern kam Khair an die Reihe. „ed Din, Khair" sagte McGonagall und richtete ihren Blick auf die junge Frau die hocherhobenen Hauptes zum Hocker kam. „Miss ed Din könnten sie bitte nach der Feier noch zu mir ins Büro kommen?" fragte McGonagall sie kurz. „Äh... klar!" antworte sie und nahm platz. Der Hut sackte ihr bis über die Augen. Und wieder schienen Minuten zu vergehen bis der Hut laut verkündete: „Gryffindor!" Der Tisch der Gryffindors brach in einen Jubelsturm aus. 

Kurz darauf wurde Kim aufgerufen.

„Ob wir noch mehr neue bekommen?" fragte Crabbe und warf dabei unauffällig Evine einen Blick zu. „Hör auf sie so blöde anzugaffen... ist ja peinlich!" sagte Draco mürrisch. „Wie wäre es denn mit der?" fragte Goyle und deute auf Kim die gerade auf dem Hocker platz nahm. „Was soll mit ihr sein?" fragte Draco und blickte genervt zu Goyle. „Die sieht doch gut aus... vielleicht würde sie ja mal mit mir ein Butterbier trinken gehen... das heißt sollte sie nach Slytherin..." – „Träum weiter!" mischte sich nun Beruthiel ein. „Beru hat recht. Die ist nicht deine Kragenweite, Junge!" meine Draco. – „Slytherin!" – rief der Hut und Kim kam zum Slytherin Tisch hinüber und nahm neben Evine platz. 

Ein paar Erstklässler später kam Demetra an die Reihe. „La Vergne, Demetra!" rief McGonagall und bedachte die Amerikanerin mit den schwarzen Haaren mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Kaum hatte sie den Hut auf dem Kopf rief dieser auch schon: „Ravenclaw!" 

Nachdem auch die anderen Erstklässler auf die Häuser verteilt wurden, erhob sich Dumbledore zu einer kleinen obligatorischen Rede. Nachdem er diese beendet hatte, erschien das Essen auf den Tischen. 

„Endlich essen!" murmelte Ron und griff nach einer Frikadelle. Mercedes hingegen musterte skeptisch das englische Essen und griff dann vorsichtig nach der Schüssel mit den Kartoffeln. „Hast du dich immer noch nicht an das englische Essen gewöhnt?" fragte Hermine und beobachtete Mercedes bei ihrem Versuch eine Kartoffel zu zerlegen. „Nicht so unbedingt... aber es ging auch letztes Jahr also muss es auch dieses Jahr gehen." murmelte sie ohne von ihrer Kartoffel aufzublicken. „Ich glaube ich habe noch ein Stück Käse in der Tasche." sagte sie und schob die zermatschte Kartoffel zum Tellerrand. „Du bist ja nicht ganz dicht!" sagte Harry und schaute sie amüsiert an. 

Derweil am Slytherintisch.  

„Also Evine... du kommst auch aus Frankreich. Und wieso bist du hier?" fragte Kim und blickte sich aufmerksam am Tisch um. „Privater Grund... ich mag wirklich nicht darüber reden." antwortete sie und piekste mit ihrer Gabel ein Stück Karotte auf. „Ah ja..." – „Und wie war das mit dir?" fragte Evine. „Ach... meine Eltern sind vor ein paar Monaten gestorben und hier in England habe ich noch meine letzten Verwandten..." erzählte sie kurz.

Ende Teil vier

A/N: Es tut mir so leid. So, so, so, so dolle leid das es so, so, so lange gedauert hat. Wirklich! Es ist alles komplizierter als man denkt und ich hatte in letzter Zeit auch so einiges zu tun. Aber ich will mich jetzt auch nicht mit billigen entschuldigen raus reden... es tut mir leid. 

Und danke für die Reviews. Gruß Asahi


End file.
